1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print method, a print device, and a program.
2. Background Technology
An inkjet printer that ejects ink from a print head has become a widespread form of an output device for a computer. Especially in recent years, a color printer that uses color ink has also been widely utilized. For example, as is described in Patent Citation 1, there is one color printer in which a plurality of nozzle groups for ejecting different inks are arrayed in a secondary scanning direction on a print head of the color printer. In Patent Document 1, a nozzle row in which a nozzle group for black ink is arrayed in the secondary scanning direction and a nozzle row in which a nozzle group for color inks of respective colors is arrayed in the secondary scanning direction are provided to the print head.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-146032 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.